


Bilbo the Deathless

by akahime4



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drawings, Durin the Deathless - Freeform, Dwobbit Bilbo, Fan Art, Gen, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akahime4/pseuds/akahime4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins as Durin the Deathless in (waddya know) “Deathless”. Now the author hasn’t described how Bilbo looks in great detail, but this is how I imagine it. In this story Bilbo’s biological father is Thrain, and becomes his illegitimate son. The kicker to all this is that he is the reincarnation of Durin the Deathless! </p>
<p>So he grows up as an odd  if mostly practical and polite child. He is accepted in the Hobbit community, however, and grows to love the Shire for all of it’s natural beauty. Then Gandalf comes by and drags thirteen rowdy dwarves and unknowingly his half-brother. That’s when all the shenanigans start…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bilbo the Deathless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sann/gifts).



> http://www.tumblr.com/dashboard
> 
>  
> 
> Ao3   [archiveofourown.org/works/1176…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/1176126/chapters/2396801)
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr [www.tumblr.com/dashboard](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.tumblr.com/dashboard)  
> 


End file.
